Run to You
by ericastwilight
Summary: Day after day for a week, he watched her. He wanted to know her, talk to her, and eventually touch her. The problem was he never had to chase. Will he have to run to catch up?
1. Beanie and Beautiful

**Chapter One-Beanie and Beautiful **

* * *

The autumn air was bitingly crisp against her skin. Her complexion showed her excursion, how long she'd been running in the park that morning. Pale, smooth skin, a genetic gift from her mother, tinged a rose hue along her cheeks and across her nose.

Bella loved running.

The pavement beneath her shoes was brutal due to an old tendon injury. She pushed past the pain and continued well into her next mile. She kept to the same rhythm of the drums in the music from her iPod strapped to her arm. The sound was low, so she'd always be aware of her surroundings. Something her cop father taught her when she was a kid.

Since she moved into the neighborhood the week before, she had little trouble during her runs. It could be because she appeared too absorbed in her routine or maybe it was the taser clipped to her side.

The first time, a very persistent man tried to keep up with her, strike up a conversation, or get too close for comfort; she leveled him a look that clearly said, "Back off." If that didn't work, she'd gaze down to her taser and then his chest, as if gauging just where to hit him.

Worked like a charm.

She saw the curve ahead in the path, there was a new runner in front of her. At least one she hadn't seen before that late afternoon. His pace was even and steady, but the sheen of sweat still too thin. She thought that perhaps he was a newbie, since she hadn't met him yet. By the third day of running in her new neighborhood, she had met all the regulars. The newbie had expensive trainers on, with equally pricey shorts and jacket that looked fresh from the catalog. Unlike her old iPod, his was brand new.

Definitely a newbie, she thought.

He was trim, much taller than her five-five frame, with nice thighs. She found something incredibly appealing about a man with nice ones. It was tough to pinpoint his age, since she couldn't see his face or his hair since it hid beneath a dark beanie. She shrugged, since she didn't care. Age was just a number anyway.

It was then that she realized that her heart was decreasing since the man was a slowpoke. With a few steps to one side, she passed him easily, finding her rhythm again. She noticed when his head popped up from looking at the ground, and she could feel him watching her. There hadn't been time for her to see what he looked like, trying to remember that she wasn't in the market for a new man in her life.

A minute after passing Beanie, she heard his heavy footsteps closing in on her. She sighed, waiting for the inevitable questions she sometimes garnered. It wasn't that she thought she was beautiful. She lacked some of the confidence for that, especially after her last relationship. However, dressed as she was, in leggings and a fitted tank top, she would on occasion have to send creeps on their way. She hated the attention, but it was still too warm to her for sweats and sweatshirt. She liked the cold, and it helped to keep her moving.

"Hey," she heard Beanie say.

She offered a nod and pulled out an ear bud in case he tried to strike up a conversation. It was best not to be rude, and it didn't hurt to have someone else to watch her back while in the park. It was an unspoken agreement with the other regulars, so he would be no different, she hoped.

When she looked over, to offer a smile, she was unprepared for the beauty of his eyes. Bright, nearly glowing green, framed by dark, long lashes that most women would kill to have. She barely managed to control her reaction, her heart racing faster. She waited, but he said nothing and continued to move forward.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Beanie suddenly smirk. In the space of a second, he passed her, tossing her a smug smile over his shoulder, punctuated with a damn cheeky wink. Her eyes narrowed when she realized he had only said something to slow her down, "Oh the nerve."

For years people said Bella had a competitive streak. She hated to lose and that she always played to win. Of course, her friends would say that, considering she always won them at everything.

All right, not everything, but almost.

She wasn't about to let Beanie out run her. She'd been doing it for too long to let some spoiled rich brat run circles around her. Lifting her chin up, her finger automatically reaching for her iPod to find her favorite song, she picked up her pace. Her long brown hair, secured in a ponytail swished along her shoulders and back as she caught up to the man.

She didn't look at him directly, but she could see his eyes widen as she passed him. Without a look back, she left him in the dust.

"It's a good thing I love the view," he called, his laughter following close behind her. She rolled her eyes, tugging on her ponytail while giving him the finger behind her back. His laughter continued and she couldn't help but smile.

An hour later, she ran in place near a bench as she took a drink of water. Almost a minute later, breathless and panting, Beanie stopped beside her, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. She passed him her squeezable water bottle without a word and he smiled as he drank from it greedily, thankfully not putting his mouth on it.

"Same time tomorrow," he said, and Bella caught the taunt in his eyes. "Hey, I'm new to this. You've been running here for what, a week?" She said nothing, but cocked an eyebrow as she ran her eyes down the length of him. "Give me a break. I see a gorgeous woman running in the park from my apartment window, what's a guy to do. I wanted a chance to talk to you."

"So, you buy new running shoes and clothes and take on exercise? Sounds like a lot of work."

Beanie smiled and shrugged. "Things worth doing sometimes are."

She tried to look annoyed. There was no way she'd admit she practically swooned at his words. "I guess we'll see if you can catch up." As she took her reusable bottle from him, she offered him some advice. "Soak in a bath tonight or else you won't be able to run tomorrow."

Edward watched her retreating form, admiring a damn spectacular ass. "Don't I get a name, beautiful?"

She smiled over her shoulder, fucking lovely natural pink lips framing perfect white teeth. "If you make it tomorrow, I'll think about it."

Edward pouted and feigned pain, clutching at his chest. "My manliness has been hit and challenged, but you're on!"

"We'll see, Beanie." Another smile graced her face at the strange name, her eyes on his head. Fuck, he was still wearing that thing.

"It's E—" but he was cut short by an enthusiastic golden retriever on a leash, who barreled right into Edward and sent him spiraling in the air and onto ground.

"And now my pride has been run over," he groaned, grasping for breath. He looked up, hoping that his Beautiful hadn't seen that spectacular dive. No such luck since she was jogging backward, as she laughed once he waved at her. Her whole face lit up, making her irresistible.

God, he wanted her.

"I'm okay," he said mostly to her.

"You're not off the hook," she sang, winking. Of course, she wouldn't give him a break.

As the dog's owner tried to help him up, Edward lost sight of her as she entered a building across the street. How he missed where she lived, he had no clue, but what were the chances they shared an apartment building. Already his mind tried to figure out how to see her again. The following afternoon seemed too far away.

As Edward assured the owner and Fido that he was fine, he decided that he needed to borrow a cup of something from one of his new neighbors. There were only four apartments recently rented out again, one had to be hers. He'd knock on each one until he found her.

"That's not creepy," he muttered to himself, dusting off his shorts. He groaned and settled to make another run at it the next afternoon.

She'd be worth it.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to my pre-reader/beta Kim :)**


	2. Out of Breath

**Chapter Two—Out of Breath**

* * *

The following morning, Edward was in a little pain. He wasn't by any means unfit, but it had been a while since he put miles on his feet. Why did he stop running after college? Stretching and still in bed, his mind conjured the beauty he met the day before.

He couldn't get her out of his head, had been that way since the first time he saw her days earlier. Never had that instant attraction hit him as it had with her. There been few girlfriends over the years, but they had come to him at first.

This time, he had his work cut out for him. It was his turn to pursue, to chase. Would she run?

Maybe, she wasn't exactly open to talking to him the day before. She hadn't zapped him with her stun gun either, so that was a fucking bonus. There was that wink too and that did things to him.

He groaned, roughly palming his face. Guilt of what he had to do turned into frustration when he couldn't get his fucking dick to calm down.

Blindly but knowingly, he grabbed the bottle of lotion from inside the nightstand. Already naked, it saved him time, not that it would take much. Not with his Beautiful on his mind, two strokes to the image of her mouth around him had another groan slipping from between his lips.

"Fuck," he hissed, tightening his hold and twisting slightly near the tip. There, his thumb brushed the pre-come already there. He wasn't sure what he wanted more, that natural, unpainted mouth or lips stained in red. He watched his hand move over his cock, wishing it were hers, disappointed that there wasn't a smudge of lipstick on it.

Apparently, he wanted her lips red, though her natural lips were perfect too. His next moan was long and drawn out, forcing him to quicken his pace. The lift of his hips only made him stroke harder, his sheets falling onto the floor from the movement. He imagined her hair spread across his stomach, his thighs, and hips. His free hand reached down and rubbed, and with a grunt, he came with a picture of her face behind his eyes.

It was all over his stomach and instantly he saw his Beautiful on his bed, with _his _come on _her _lean torso. Fuck, he didn't have time for another round with his damn hand. He rose from bed and got ready for work, after another interlude in the shower. This time her lips their natural color.

* * *

The day passed too slowly and by the time Edward reached his apartment after work, he was second-guessing another run. The bath that Bella told him to take the night before had helped, by mid-morning the soreness had disappeared. He was just exhausted from work.

He changed into a pair of basketball shorts, one of his older pairs and grey t-shirt. Grabbing another beanie, but was unsure if he should wear it. Then again, he liked that she already had a nickname for him. Meant that she was paying attention to him and that was what he wanted.

A quick jog down the stairs, he cursed himself for forgetting to grab his mail or a bottle of water. A quick trip upstairs had him reaching his mailbox on the main floor as Bella walked inside their building.

Their eyes met and hers widened, her mouth falling open twice before she pursed her lips. A cock of her eyebrow, showing how feisty she could be, and he was ready to taste her. He shook that fantasy from his head and went for neutral and clueless.

"You live here?" he asked, tilting his head just right, along with a small lift to the side of his mouth. It had some affect because she blinked several times, still speechless. He patted himself on the back for that. His mother always said he'd be able to get away with anything with that look.

"You didn't know?"

He winced at the lie poised on his tongue. "Not until yesterday." _What the fuck? _

That sexy eyebrow rose even higher. "I see." Her hand slowly moving to her hip, and he realized she was probably carrying her taser.

His hands rose up defensively. There was no way he wanted to be stunned, once in his life was enough. _Fuck you, Emmett. _"I didn't know until yesterday, I swear!"

She shook her head, smiling a little. "All right, Beanie. I believe you."

He wanted to ask why but only grinned. "Good."

Walking closer to him, she paused at her box and grabbed her mail. "You ready for another run?" She looked at him and lingered on his thighs. She was checking him out and he was close to preening like a fucking peacock, anything to keep her attention. "Not sore?"

He shrugged as he tried to untie his tongue. She smelled so fucking good that he couldn't get his brain to function. It didn't help that dirty librarian fantasies sprung in his head the moment he saw her attire. Trench coat, sexy fucking heels, skirt tailored to perfection and grey pearls at her throat.

It took him a moment to find the ability to talk again. "Yeah." _Great job, Edward. You're a smooth motherfucker._

"Give me ten minutes?" she asked sweetly, batting mile long lashes. His eyes widened as a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Yeah." _Next time, try for more than one word!_

She laughed and started for the stairs. "You might want to put your mail away."

He nodded and started up behind her, nearly groaning as she started to remove her coat and hung it over her arm. Her heart-shaped ass was right there, almost level to his eyes. He heard her throat clearing and knew she caught him. Before he met her gaze, he schooled his features to boyish innocence, she only shook her head, but he caught the tiny lift of the corner of her mouth.

The afternoon certainly looked more promising.

* * *

"Have mercy on me, woman," Edward groaned. He fell back onto the grass, not giving a shit about the possibility of itchiness. He heard her still running in place, near his feet. A momentary thought of pulling her down with him occurred to him, but as he cracked an eye open he realized she was still armed.

"I'm going to go another round," she said, tossing his bottle of water to him. He caught it, thankful for his quick reflexes. She looked impressed, but rolled her eyes when he pleadingly looked at her, trying to convince her to stay. He was not one bit ashamed that he pouted, especially once she looked ready to change her mind. She checked her pulse and bit her lip.

"Go ahead and leave me here," he said, dramatically sighing, "While I die."

"Okay. I'll be right back, Beanie."

"It's Edward."

She smiled and whispered, "Edward." Fuck, she couldn't say his name like that.

He groaned and let his head hit the grass again. "You don't fight fair, Beautiful."

She was silent for a few moments, but he sensed she was still there. "Am I supposed to fall into your bed the second you send a smile my way?" He looked at her again, finding that she was fucking serious.

"I'm not going to deny I want that, but it's more than that."

"You don't know me," she said, looking away and shrugging. Someone had hurt her, could see it as walls formed around her right before his eyes.

"I want to. You just got to let me in."

She looked at him again. "And running with me is a way to get to know me?"

"I know what music you like to run to," he said, pointing the iPod strapped to her arm. "It's a start."

She nodded. "It is. My name is Bella." She turned and continued her run. He watched her for several seconds, a blue sedan honking at her as it passed. She flipped it off. Curious, his eyes remained on the car. Inside were a few college kids from the nearby university laughing and taking pictures of her, likely her ass in her amazing grey leggings.

Glad to see the assholes drive off, Edward gave himself another minute before he ran after her.


	3. Apartment 7A

**Chapter Three—Apartment 7A**

* * *

"You did a lot better than yesterday," Bella said, leading the way up the stairs.

"Thanks, I think," he said, hypnotized by the sway of her hips. She made grey leggings and a sports bra look good. He looked up, not wanting her to catch him again. Her nose, Edward noticed, scrunched making her look cute.

She continued even when she had in fact, caught him looking at her ass. "Though you sweated a lot more today, why is that?" Did that mean she thought he stunk? He took a second while her attention was elsewhere to take a whiff.

_Holy fuck! Why hadn't she run for the hills already?_

Once they reached the next floor, he sheepishly avoided her eyes. "I had just started when you saw me. I wanted to make it look like I'd been out there longer," he said, shrugging. Miraculously, he felt his face flush, something that hadn't happened since his awkward high school days.

Surprising him, Bella threw her head back and laughed. "You're too much," she said. "Some would see that as stalking." Edward winced. It probably would, and he agreed. "Does that work on other women?"

"I've never had to chase." It was true. Women would come on to him and if he was interested, he asked them out. He wasn't by any means a player or anything, but never had to make too much of an effort. Simple as that and his cousin often made fun of him, likely because he was jealous.

He also told Edward that one day, he'd have to work for it.

Her eyes roamed over him slowly, and he had to hand it to her. She knew how to make a man squirm under her gaze.

"I can see that, but looks aren't everything, Edward."

He palmed the back of his neck and shrugged when they reached the next landing. "Thanks and I know that."

"I'm on the top floor. If you're really looking for more than a roll in the sheets, come on up in an hour. I'll cook you a dinner that will knock your socks off."

"Wow, you don't pull any punches," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "Yesterday, you were reluctant to even share your name."

He felt bad for putting her on the spot, but a part of him was cautious. He just wasn't as much as she was. What changed that caused her to give in so easily to him?

Bella looked down at her feet and tugged on the end of her ponytail. "You're honest, well you have been since you actually met me." She waited for his confirmation and he gave her a small nod. "You said you wanted to get to know me and that requires talking. Can't do much of that while running, can we?"

That did make sense. Usually he was so out of breath, that he could barely manage a few words, much less a whole conversation. "You're right. I'd love to join you for dinner."

"And Edward," she stated, sighing. "I can't promise you anything but good conversation and good food."

"So you want to be friends?" He could handle that, and if she was new to the area as she stated while they ran earlier, it was understandable.

She nodded. "I don't have anyone." It wasn't the words that shocked him, but the way her shoulders curled inward, toward her chest. As if, the action would shield the already fragile heart inside. What or who had hurt her? It would take time to find out.

He found himself wanting to.

"All right," he said, softly. "Let me bring something to drink. Do you recommend anything?"

A small smile formed on those pink lips he'd envisioned on him before. Heat rose to the tips of his ears, enough that she noticed but didn't question him about it.

"Good beer."

That surprised him.

"One hour," he said, watching her head up the last set of stairs to her floor, already having reached his. "What apartment?"

"7A," she said, giving him a little wave. "Allergic to anything?"

He grinned. "Being friends with you might cause me to break out in hives."

"You're incorrigible," she said, rolling her eyes and jogging up the rest of the stairs. "See in a while, Beanie."

"Sounds good, and Bella," he said, waiting for her to look at him again. "Sorry that I keep looking at your ass."

She blushed and called him out, teasing him. "No you're not. You're just sorry you keep getting caught."

Edward shrugged, making her laugh. "What can I say, I'm a guy, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"If you do, I'll tell you. See you soon."

"Can't wait, Beautiful."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," he said, shaking his head before tipping his beer back. "You get paid to test samples of ice cream?"

Bella nodded as she crumbled some blue cheese in a bowl. "Pretty much. I'm also the one tinkering in the kitchen coming up with some of the recipes."

"Which one did you help create?" Edward asked, leaning forward to steal a piece of cheese. Bella slapped his hand away, with a fucking cute scowl on her lips. He did it again just to get a rise out of her.

She didn't disappoint.

"You're going to be a handful," she stated, not even bothering to hide her smile.

"I guarantee you I'm_ more_ than a handful." He winked.

She shook her head. "I knew you'd say that. Anyway, Sea Salt Caramel is one. That's my most popular. Banana Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough is another."

Edward groaned. "Those sound amazing. Just like those stuffed burgers do. When will they be done?"

She smiled a little. "Dinner will be done in twenty."

"Do you always cook like this?" he asked, grabbing another beer from the fridge. For twenty minutes, he watched her move around the kitchen as she prepared dinner. It was hard for him to keep his distance. All he wanted to do was reach for her.

"Usually," she said. "I miss cooking, and here at home is about the only time I can do it."

"Have you been a chef at a restaurant before?" he asked as he settled on the barstool. Bella had already told him she went to culinary school and even traveled Europe and Italy to learn how to make various dishes.

"I used to own a restaurant," she said quietly after several minutes.

It was obvious that it was a sore subject and Edward tried to steer away from it. Instead, his mouth chose to push. Apparently, his brain did not function well around her.

"Used to own?"

"My silent partner and former fiancé ran off with my savings and my sous chef who was my best friend."

"Fuck," he hissed, tugging on his hair. "I'm sorry, Bella." He shouldn't have pushed.

She turned from the grill where she had the hamburgers cooking and shrugged. "It's okay."

"No, Bella. What they did was fucking wrong. I shouldn't have pushed either." Everything between them was too new for such heavy subjects.

"This is the getting to know each other part, remember?" He nodded before she continued. "You're right though. I had a lot of time and money invested in that restaurant. We were doing well. I figured we could pay off the bank loan in less than two years. Almost three years ahead of schedule and bam, the money I'd been saving for a bar addition and for the loan had disappeared. It took me two days to figure out what happened. Once the dust settled and Jessica, my sous chef, stopped coming into work I realized he left with her."

"Did they catch him?"

Bella nodded. "They did, thankfully. He's currently serving his eighteen months as well as Jessica. After that, the restaurant wasn't the same. It was tainted."

"You closed your doors?"

"No, I sold it. It's doing quite well, from what I heard. I miss it, but I needed to get out of New York."

There was more to her leaving New York. Much more, but he chose to save it for another day. "I bet this is different," Edward said, circling the kitchen island between them. He needed to be closer to her.

"It's a pretty suburb pretending to be a city."

"That is the perfect way to describe Westcott." He leaned against the counter near her. She wouldn't look at him. Whether it was embarrassment or something else, he wasn't sure. "Nothing was wrong with packing up and leaving."

"Some would call it cowardice."

"Not me. New York and that asshole weren't for you. Who knows, maybe you'll go back there again."

"Maybe, but so far I like it here. Besides, I certainly don't miss the horrible hours in a hot kitchen."

"It certainly leaves your nights free," he murmured thoughtfully. "You know, just in case you want to spend it with the slightly dorky, but totally hot neighbor from downstairs."

A smile that held a little taunt in it formed on her sweet face. "Oh, you know Jasper, do you?"

"He's married," Edward groaned, making her laugh. Already addicted to the sound of her laughter, he was determined to make her do it often.


	4. To the Left

**Chapter Four—To the Left**

* * *

Bella watched as Edward bit into his stuffed hamburger with enthusiasm. The moment she removed the burgers from the grill, she swore his mouth started to water. He even cheekily pretended to wipe drool from his mouth. He was something else.

"Ohmygod," he groaned at that first taste. His pretty eyes rolled, lost in the flavors that hit the tongue just right. Exactly the reaction she was looking for, she took a bite too. He grinned when he noticed that she ate with the same gusto. She loved food, no matter who sat down to eat with her.

Watching someone enjoy something she cooked was another thing she hadn't realized she missed until that moment. Not enough to return to a restaurant, the whole thing had lost its appeal because of her ex.

She considered a catering business shortly after she decided to sell her restaurant. She dismissed it after Michael's arrest almost two months after he left with her money. She realized at the time that they shared all the same friends and along with his conviction, she lost them too. She hadn't even noticed that over the years the friends she made had only been along for the ride. They wanted to have the friend that _owned _a trendy five star restaurant.

She had certainly come a long way since then.

For Bella, trust and friendships had taken a long time to form. She trusted her instinct now about as far she could throw Edward. Considering his six-three height and slight bulk, it wouldn't be more than a few inches—if that.

Despite her reservations, she sat beside the handsome stranger, one who was willing to earn that fragile trust. She'd never met anyone who worked so hard to earn her approval. Warmth formed in her chest as she watched him.

"Damn, woman," Edward moaned after chewing another healthy bite. "If this _friendship _continues," the friend word said in playful disgust, "We will definitely have to continue our runs."

God, Bella thought, he was so cute. A tine dollop of her garlic mayo sat along the top of his lips, she had the urge to wipe it away.

Edward wasn't movie-star-drop-your-panties-kind of handsome. At least the kind she was used to, where they spent as much time at the spa and beauty salon as she used to. He was the man-next-door kind of hot. She envied his auburn, just about too long hair. The dimple that winked in his left cheek and even the scar that sat on his chin added to his appeal. A five o'clock shadow of brown, blonde, and red hair hid any flaws, if he had any. From a certain angle, she noticed another scar along the sharp line of his jaw. His nose had been broken at least once, adding to the ruggedly handsome quality of his face. The crooked tooth that only appeared when he smiled widely or laughed added to his charm.

She liked it—him. That thought immediately pulled her back to reality. Not wanting to ruin their banter, she wiped at her lip, telling him he had something there.

His eyes widened as he thumbed the area, his cheeks flushing a little pink. "Thanks," he mumbled, looking down and a little shy. That didn't happen often, and she wondered if the reaction was remnant of his so-called awkward high school days he said he had while she prepped dinner. "Most people wouldn't say anything," he added after taking another healthy drink from his bottleneck.

"I'm not most people."

He offered a devastating smile. "Why do you think I'm here?"

She was wrong. Way wrong. He did have the drop-them-panties kind of handsomeness. His words registered, confused, she stated what was obvious to her. "Because you saw me running and are attracted to me."

Edward sighed, a sound that had a defeated quality to it. That couldn't be good. "I think I need to make myself clearer," he stated, digging into the fries for a few moments. A thoughtful expression formed on his face, and it kept Bella from asking questions and waiting for him to continue.

"Attraction is one thing and yeah, you already know I want you," he stated, sending her a look that clearly made that an understatement. "But that's not what lured me into the park to run. I work ten to twelve hour shifts and most of the time, I just want to come home and relax. It would take a special kind of woman to get me to put on some cross trainers and fucking spandex."

"I haven't seen you in spandex," she whined playfully, wanting to remove the tinge of hurt and anger from his voice. She hadn't meant to sound like a bitch before.

He huffed, rolling his eyes and continued. "From my apartment, I have a clear view into the center of the park."

"Mine too."

"Well, when I first saw you, I sure as shit did a double take. Who wouldn't?" She blushed under his gaze, a habit she wished she could break. At least they shared the trait. "But it was the fact that you stopped to talk to the little old woman on that bench by that huge oak."

"Mrs. Cope," Bella said thoughtfully. "She's a sweetheart."

"She used to share that bench with her husband of forty-five years everyday day for the last thirty years, until she lost him last year. I've never seen anyone take the time to stop and talk to her. Most people would say hello, maybe exchange a little small talk, but not you. You sat beside her and talked for over an hour."

"She told me about her late husband."

He nodded, eating a little more. "Then there was the Girl Scout cookie thing I saw you do a couple days later."

Bella felt her face heat up again, radiating down to her neck. She wanted to hide behind her hair, but fought that urge. "You saw that?" she asked, mortified.

"You donned a sash and hat to help them sell, pulling the little red wagon."

"For like twenty minutes," she tried to argue.

"Nice try, Beautiful. It was like forty-five minutes. That all told me that you're nice, sweet, and it's a natural part of who you are."

"I thought my past and New York killed it."

"Happy to know that it didn't," he stated, pulling on a springy curl of her hair away from her face. She didn't know what to make of it, and said nothing. He took liberties most wouldn't so fast. She liked it. "Anyway, it was that sweet personality that you seemed to radiate and your fantastic ass that got me to run after you." He pulled on another curl, but this time the tips of his fingers brushed her skin. She tried not to react, but it was hard when he was so close to her. She contemplated how much to tell him, and for a moment her heart and mind agreed. _Tell him. _

Besides, talking seemed safer for the moment.

"I lost my parents when I was fourteen." She took a deep breath to prepare herself. "With no living family left, I was put into the foster system." Edward sat back and looked a little shell-shocked. From what, she wasn't sure. Was it the fact that she was willingly opening up to him? Or her humble beginnings? "The friend they trusted to take care of me died in the same car accident. I had no one."

"Fourteen is a tough age to enter the system."

"It really is." She swore she felt the emotional and physical scars raise to the surface of her skin. Did he see them? "I moved from home to home for four years. Worked hard in school to get good grades and worked after at a little Italian restaurant, mostly washing dishes, eventually chopping. Something happened one night, I ran away from the home I was staying at, and the restaurant was the only place I could think of to go. One of the owners found me, her and her husband took me in, but the system wouldn't allow them to foster me. I never understood why at the time, but I kept running back there."

"It was the only place you felt that was safe," he stated, watching her too closely. Nervous and fidgety, she rose to take their polished plates to the sink. "I'm glad you found a safe haven."

"So am I."

She felt him move close behind her, taking the sponge she held from her hand. "Let me help you." She knew from the softness in his voice that he met much more than washing dishes.

"Thank you."

He bumped her hip, shooing her away. "You cooked, so I'll do the dishes. You just stand there and look beautiful." He really was good for a self-esteem and confidence boost.

She smiled, leaning against the counter to watch him. "I did all the talking, so now it's your turn."

As he washed, he smiled. The man was a walking advertisement for Colgate and Mr. Handyman. "What do you want to know? I'm willing to tell you all my secrets." The waggle of his eyebrows made her laugh.

"Let's start with the basics before I ask to which side you hang to," she said, grinning.

Edward sputtered for several seconds, having to take a drink of his beer to stop choking. "To the left, Beautiful. To the left," he said, still coughing a bit. "Though right about now, straight up. Jesus, you're gonna drive me crazy."

"Aw, what every woman wants to hear," she said wistfully, clutching her chest.

"On my toes, I swear," he muttered a bit angry, though his lips twitched a few times before he gave up the charade and smiled.

"Seriously, though. What do you do?" she asked, handing him another beer. They were good and locally brewed.

"I'm a general contractor, though I mostly specialize in roofing." He rubbed his stomach, drawing her gaze there. Bella caught a delicious sliver of tanned skin along the waistband of his jeans. "It keeps me lean."

"I can see that, but…" she said, watching his eyebrow quirk up. "We need to work on your stamina."

After a quick adjustment, he reached for his beer again. "I like you," he said, clinking his beer against hers. "To new…_friends_." That time the distaste in the word was obvious, but his natural smile softened it.

_Friends, _she repeated the word a few times in her didn't like the word much either.


	5. More

**Chapter Five—More**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"I'm heading out for lunch," Bella stated to her co-worker, grabbing her keys from the desk in the corner. She rushed to snatch her coat and purse as her co-worker—no, friend—laughed at the kinetic energy she seemed to run on lately. In the last month since she started to work full time, they'd become friends.

Tanya, a happily married, mother of twin girls teased her, "Remember to use protection, B." She was determined to live vicariously through Bella, especially after catching a glimpse of the hot contractor when he dropped her off the day before.

_Friends, my ass,_ Tanya thought. That boy wanted Bella desperately.

"Jesus, Tanya," Bella said, shaking her head. "I'm not going back to our building for lunchtime nookie!"

Tanya watched as Bella stopped at the mirror on the wall to pinch her cheeks for a little color, and fluffed out her hair. She wore it down, something she hardly did for work. A quick adjustment to the girls was enough for Tanya to know that Bella was hoping for a little something.

"I told you that you're going to have to make the first move since _you _labeled your relationship with him as a friendship."

Bella huffed and knew Tanya was right. "I don't know how. We do the banter and flirting thing, but he hasn't laid a hand on me."

"I think you want him to lay more than a hand on you," Tanya said, passing Bella a clip for her hair. She had left in a rushed daze that morning all thanks to an incredible, erotic dream. She woke up almost thirty minutes late with her hand between her legs and Edward's face behind her eyes. "I'm a mess. He's never seen me like this."

"He's seen you running, drenched in sweat, I think he's seen worse," Tanya said, bumping Bella's hip with hers. "And if I looked half as good as you do on your worst, then maybe Alec would fuck me good and hard more often."

"I told you what you had to do," Bella said, giving Tanya a smile. Tanya was gorgeous, ash blonde hair with pale green eyes, and she lost most of her baby weight. The girls were only seven months old. She had no idea what Alec's problem was.

"And ruin your night with Edward by watching the girls, I don't think so."

"We only have dinner and watch television."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you're _friends._"

Bella liked being friends with Edward. She also loved to watch him talk, because he had an incredible mouth.

"Make a move tonight and if you give me juicy details tomorrow morning, I will let you watch my girls tomorrow night."

"That's not fair," Bella groaned, and glanced at the time. "Oh, he's probably waiting!" She scrambled toward the door and prayed she wouldn't fall on her ass in her haste. "See you in an hour."

"That's just enough time for some hot sex in that truck of his," Tanya called out, making Bella level her with a glare.

A minute later, Bella caught sight of Edward sitting behind the wheel of the truck. She automatically imagined what it would be like to climb inside and onto his lap to sample his sculpted-to-perfection mouth.

She fanned herself, suddenly feeling very hot. Her only thought was to get to him.

Edward, early for once, turned off his truck, tossing the cap he wore in the back seat. In the mirror, he saw the dreaded hat hair and did his best to get rid of it. Bella had already seen the mess it became after removing his typical beanie, but not this.

He cursed when he realized it was futile, it was now a disarray. They weren't going anywhere fancy for lunch, but still, he wanted to look his best for his Beautiful. God, he loved how she often gave him a look whenever he called her that. It had become her official name to him, at least when they were alone.

Out in the park when they ran, she was Bella. He caught himself often, sometimes too late, from calling her _his,_ but she noticed_. _She always smiled a little when he did.

Edward had lived in the neighborhood for almost five years and yet, she was usually the one that introduced him to the other runners and regulars in the park. He wasn't able to join her every day for a run, as he would've liked. Being part owner of a construction company often meant late nights trying to meet a deadline or readying for an inspection for the following day.

He tried to make it up to her with lunch or dropping off breakfast before he had to leave for the day. She offered to change her schedule for morning runs, but he thought it was best to leave it as it was. There were days he worked from dawn to dusk, and wouldn't be able to join her anyway. Even on the afternoons he couldn't, she'd drop by with food and more of that easy conversation and banter he'd come to love.

Little by little, she opened up to him. Said she had no more secrets and that he was the only living person that knew them all. Declarations like that broke his heart. She was so full of sweetness and love and she just needed someone to share it with, at least it seemed like that to him. She craved companionship, but also feared that kind of closeness.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as she ran out of her building. Appearing flushed and in a rush, she hadn't seen the man walking by and plowed right into him. He cringed as he hopped out of his truck.

"Bella!" he called out to her as the man remained upright, but she had fallen.

"Are you all right?" The man tried to help her up, but she shook her hand at him, flat on her back. The man wrung his hands and tried again. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay," she said, closing her eyes. "It was my fault. I was in a hurry and didn't see you."

"I could've caught you," he said, running a hand over his short black hair. By the time Edward reached them, the man was still hovering over her.

"I've got her," Edward stated and knelt down, ready to lift her in his arms.

"My wife is going to kill me," the guy said. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

"Tanya's waiting for you, Alec. Go, I'm good." She sat up and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "Next time, I'll put a sign on me that says watch out or wide load."

Alec chuckled and shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, giving Edward a side-glance.

They hadn't met yet, but at least Edward knew this Alec wasn't single. He'd never been the jealous type, but with his relationship with Bella still tentative and on the edge of changing, it was something he felt from time to time.

Since they met in the park, they saw each other daily and he craved her presence more than ever. He needed to work up the nerve to ask her out on a date, but he enjoyed her company so much he feared of her rejection. The feeling was so foreign to him, something he hadn't felt since high school.

Alec left when Bella stood on her feet with Edward's support and a quick introduction. There was a look of recognition in Alec's eyes, as if he heard about him. Had Bella talked to her new friend? Interesting and maybe with a few more clues it would be enough to know if she was ready for more than friendship.

His attention on Bella, Edward noticed how nice she looked. She didn't wear her hair down often enough and had no idea it was so curly. He liked it and itched to run his fingers through it. The black skirt she wore was playful and sweet, with a ruffled seam that followed her curves perfectly. He had to clasp his hands behind his back to keep from tugging on a ruffle just to see what she'd do.

"I had hoped when you first saw me on my back, I'd be on a bed, not on the concrete." Unaware of what she just said, she continued to dust herself off. Statements like that didn't surprise him anymore. She often spoke her mind and he loved it.

It was time to test her willingness to take their friendship further. Determined, Edward cleared his throat. Her words had conjured the image of her sprawled on his dark sheets, hair all spread out, desire in her pretty eyes.

"Concrete would be a little tough on your delicate skin," he said, a little low, a little rough with desire. He heard it and so did she. It caught her attention, drew her eyes up to meet his darkening gaze. "You just give me the word and I'll make that hope come true."

He watched as she swallowed, licked her lips, dropping her gaze to his mouth. "Tonight?"

He wasn't sure if she was ready, but couldn't say no either. "If you'd like."

"I—I'd like."

He was only human and simply lacked the desire to rein his need to touch her, and pulled her into his arms. She fit perfectly, tucked under his chin.

"Bella," he whispered after a few moments and dipped his head to press his lips over hers. She moaned at the first touch, clutching his t-shirt to press her chest against his. She tasted of apples and vanilla, as decadent as the lush curves he admired for so long beneath his hands.

Her lips weren't a startling red like in some of his dreams, but a natural soft pink that made him wonder if they'd match the color of her nipples. His tongue slid along her lips, testing and tasting before slipping inside. Another gasp had her in need of support, which he gladly provided. His hand rose to her glorious, silky curls, holding her still, to take more of his tongue. He wanted more and more of her. Wanted to strip her of all her clothes fast, or slow, he wasn't sure.

He just wanted.

A sudden breeze whipped around them, a reminder that fall was on the way, and that they were out in the open. Her soft hair under his forehead smelled as good as the rest of her, their breathing ragged as their lips parted. As she held him by the front of his shirt, his hands gripped her hips, and she gasped at the feel of his erection thick and hot between them.

"We're going to do that again," Bella said, laughing a little.

"I agree, though maybe somewhere a little more private."

She hummed in agreement and allowed him to steer her toward his truck. Once he was behind the wheel, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again. It was a little harder than before, but ended too quickly for either of their tastes.

They drove off toward a place to eat, conversation as easy as before. Edward blew out a breath of relief. Maybe things wouldn't change too much. He wanted her friendship as much as he wanted her body, though not as much as he wanted her heart.


	6. Toe Curling

**Chapter Six—Toe Curling**

* * *

"I needed this," Bella said, patting her stomach. "Thanks for lunch, Edward."

He shook his head, smiling. "I think that's one of the things I like about you," he said. "You love food and actually eat. You're like one of the guys, but with a nice ass and one I'd like to kiss again."

"Thanks, I think?"

Bella was becoming more of her real self again. Somehow, she lost her way in the big city. With new friends like Tanya and Edward, she realized what it was like to have people care about her, and not for her money and status. She wasn't alone anymore, before she could be in a room full of people at one of her parties and she felt isolated. "So, I like beer and action movies, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is." He tried to think of the words to say what he had on his mind. "It didn't take long for me to know that you are a very good friend, one of the best in fact." She tried to hide her smile as she took a sip of water.

Edward couldn't help the need to pull some of her hair away from her face and brush his lips against hers. "I mean it. I really can talk to you about anything. You make it easy."

She watched him, brushing the tips of her fingers over his mouth and chin. "You made it easy. Thank you for being so patient."

He shrugged. "I took my cues from you, because I wasn't about to risk our growing friendship by being an ass and groping you or something. Pushing too soon, you've been through a lot. I'm not like that. I can be patient." He drew an imaginary halo around his head with a finger. "I ain't no saint though."

Bella leaned forward, thankful for the little booth in the corner of the restaurant. "Oh really?" His mouth quirked up on one side, his smirk was undeniably naughty and mischievous. "Do tell."

"You ain't the only one with hopes…you know fantasies." He wiped his mouth and pushed his polished plate away from him. The man could eat. She loved to cook and the idea that she had someone to cook for made her exceedingly happy.

Free to move a little closer to her, he put his arm along the back of the booth, his fingers teasing the back of her neck and shoulder. It was hard for her to concentrate, to find the words she had to say.

"Let me get this straight, as I tried to figure out what I wanted," she watched his gaze drop to her lips as she spoke, "to see if I was ready to date again after two years—" She hoped like hell he knew what she was talking about without coming out and saying it.

Edward choked on his next breath, his eyes practically watering after several moments. "Two years?" The words were more of a hiss than he intended. She only shrugged in response. His hand found its way to her shoulder, fingering the strap of her bra beneath the pretty blouse she wore.

"I know," she stated, looking away. He hated that she was embarrassed about what she said, but he couldn't help it. It was a bit of a shock. "Between Michael's arrest, the trial, and selling the restaurant, I never found the time to date anyone else." She huffed, shaking her head. "I haven't wanted to." She added in a whisper, "Until now."

"Hey." He slipped his fingers beneath her chin, bringing up those beautiful whiskey brown eyes he'd loved the first time he saw them. "After what he did, I can understand why you guarded your heart."

"From what you told me about your ex, I'm surprised you were ready to chase after me," she said, breathlessly. For the last few minutes, his fingers skimmed the nape of her neck, occasionally slipping along her shoulder, even her collarbone. His verdant eyes would follow the trek, as if he wished he could follow the same path with his tongue. Such simple touches and already she was ready to climb on his lap and sing to the heavens.

"Lauren was a mess and manipulative."

"Still, she did a number on you."

He nodded, not dismissing his previous relationship with Lauren. The relationship lasted about six months and it had been about as long since he ended it. She had done a number on him and Bella knew most of what had occurred. Only thing he kept from her was that Lauren was still trying to get back together. She made his slight stalkerish behavior toward Bella seem like child's play. If she tried anything, he'd tell Bella.

Lauren was not happy when Edward sold his already paid off house only to buy property and move into a small apartment so he could slowly build something new. Now he had to pay rent, insurance premiums, property taxes, and building costs, which meant less money for him to spend on her.

He never realized how materialistic she was until then and broke it off, not that he ever saw her in his dream home before he saw her true colors.

"She did, but that experience made me realize that if I want to find something meaningful that _I _have to be the one to reach for it."

She giggled a little. "I mean you're hot, I get that, but are you telling me that you've never actually had to work for it?"

"I told you, I was a lost cause in high school, so I didn't really try then." He felt his face heat up a little, wondering how she got him to talk about anything, even his pimply awkward days. "In college, my roommate was this guy on scholarship for baseball and he got me to work out. The first time I went to a party, the girls scared the fuck out me." She held a hand over her mouth. "You're totally picturing it aren't you?"

"I'm thinking Weird Science here."

He laughed, nodding. "That's pretty damn close. I was scared shitless. It took a few months, working out some more, an entire new wardrobe to work up the courage to go to another party. When I did, I got drunk after two beers and got sick. It's safe to say, it took a while for me to let loose enough to talk to a girl. I seriously think my first girlfriend took pity on me and asked me out first."

"Geeky Edward," she hummed. "Tell me you still have glasses." She pressed her lips to his jaw, nibbling a little. His hand on her shoulder pulled her closer, hiding his groan in her soft hair. When he answered in the affirmative, she soothed the sting with a swipe of her tongue and another kiss.

"Damn, woman," he hissed, his words, his mouth hovering near her ear. "You keep doing that and I won't be liable for my actions."

Her reply was a hip bucking, toe curling, "Oh my God" swirl of her tongue over his Adam's apple. "Check please."

She laughed, pushing him away a little. "We both have to get back to work."

He did, they had an inspector coming in the next day at eight in the morning, and they were behind schedule.

"I might not survive through the rest of the day now," he said, trying to catch his breath. "That tongue of yours should be insured. Jesus."

The little witch propped her elbow on the table and gave him a show. Her pretty and talented tongue of hers swept across her top lip, following those sexy curves, punctuating the act with a wink.

He was ready to pounce and take her right then, but instead he paid for lunch and led her to his truck. They had reached her work place five minutes early, spending the time making out like teenagers and leaving them hungry for the night to come.

"You sure," he said as he kissed her cheek, wanting to do more, "That you don't need a ride back home?"

"I'm sure. I've run this distance and the route before."

"That's five fucking miles."

"Cake walk," she said, shrugging. "You should know my stamina is pretty fucking amazing." He swallowed, still fucking hungry for that smart mouth of hers and so much more. "You should stock up on protein bars or shakes."

"Fucking hell," he hissed, adjusting himself and playfully glaring at her. "I'll grab a box of condoms before heading back. See you tonight?"

"Yes, please."

One more kiss and two minutes later, she walked inside her building, and he needed a cold fucking shower.

Anticipation for the night to come was an understatement. Two fucking years, he was still reeling about that. He rolled down the windows, hoping it would help cool him off, but Bella was too hard to forget when he still tasted her on his tongue.

He cursed and turned the music for a distraction, flipping through the news about some poor female murder victims in a neighboring city, and an oil tanker spill, until he found something suitable to occupy his mind.

Tapping his fingers to the beat of the music, he drove toward his dream home. The one that he hoped he'd be able to show Bella around soon. When he stepped inside, he realized that he could see her there, already. He rubbed his hand over his chest, and wondered if it was too soon for him to tell her just that.

Patience, he reminded himself. She was worth it.


	7. Distracted

**Chapter Seven—Distracted**

* * *

"Dude, you're gonna put a nail through your hand." Emmett, Edward's cousin was hovering, and had been for the last hour.

Edward flipped him off behind his back, using the nail gun one last time. He stepped back from the frame for the fireplace, the focal point of the living room. Stone would go next and maybe a wooden hand carved mantel.

"Why are you so distracted?"

Edward had a reason or more like he had Bella on his mind. He told only his mother and sister about her, about their friendship, but not his cousin. Mostly because he knew that Emmett would insist on meeting her, and he was capable of scaring her away.

That was the last thing that Edward wanted.

"I'm not distracted, asshole," he replied, deciding to stop for the day. He started to pack up, no longer worried about deadlines since the rough electrical was done and was ready for the inspection the next morning. "I've been busy with work and my house."

"Every day," Emmett quipped.

"Pretty much. We don't all have nine to five jobs like you."

Emmett stood nearby, leaning against one of the archways that led into the living room. His dimpled grin was a clear indication that he would need more.

"Thou protest too much," he said somewhat smugly. His arms, massive and bulging, crossed over his chest. The buzz cut was new, but apparently necessary since he lost a bet at work. A Seahawks logo trimmed into the side of his head.

Edward sent him a glare over his shoulder, picking up the bucket full of tools. "What are you doing here, besides annoying me?"

"Watching you work," Emmett stated, grinning like the loon he was. "It's the least I can do."

Edward tried not to chuckle, but his cousin was good for a laugh. He managed to do that, even when someone was in a shitty mood. He checked the time. Realized if he left in a few minutes, he'd be able to stop at the store for condoms, make a pit stop at home, and meet Bella halfway on her run.

"Give me a hand, will you?" Edward grumbled, dropping the bucket at Emmett's feet. He went back for the compressor and nail gun, rolling up the air hose.

"In a hurry?" It seemed that Emmett wasn't done with the third degree.

"Yeah, I got somewhere I gotta be." Real soon, if he wanted to get those condoms. He wasn't about to forget something like that. If he didn't get a chance to touch Bella later because of a stupid mistake like that, he'd lose it.

"Who is she?"

Edward groaned, "Mind your business."

Emmett in all his six-five foot glory, fucking pouted as if it would make a difference. It worked on his mother and Edward's aunt, but he was immune. Rosalie said it was the dimples that did her in, he could get away with anything. Whatever, he wouldn't budge an inch on this.

"With Rosalie gone to visit her mother and my job, I ain't got much else to do. So you're my entertainment."

Emmett was a correctional officer at a penitentiary outside of Westcott. It was where he met Rosalie, who was a nurse there. They'd been together for years.

Edward pushed his cousin down the makeshift pathway toward their vehicles after locking up. "I ain't anyone's entertainment."

As he put away his tools and compressor, a smile spread across his face at the thought of the feisty brunette. He wouldn't mind providing her with some entertainment—all night long.

That was the plan though, and he couldn't wait.

"I knew it!"

Edward refused to answer any question about who or what made him smile that way. He wasn't about to jinx things when it came to Bella. Not that he was ashamed of her or anything. Emmett was tough to get used to, and Edward feared that Emmett would scare her away. The second his cousin found out Bella was a chef he'd be over there all the fucking time.

He wasn't ready to share Bella just yet. He cared too much for her to risk losing her. _Care? Is that what you call this? _Yeah, Edward was kidding himself if he thought he only _cared _for Bella.

* * *

Edward lifted his t-shirt over his head just as he dropped the condoms on his bed. Tossing the shirt aside, he took a whiff and decided a quick shower was in order. Bella had already been running for at least fifteen minutes.

The mandatory shower last only five minutes and only spent another two putting on clothes.

"Commando it is," he said to himself. Maybe he could use that information to get a rise out of his Bella. He could almost picture the enticing blush his words would cause, from her cheeks, down her slender neck, to settle on the top curves of her breasts.

"Fuck," he hissed when he reacted as he always did when Bella was on his mind. Before he started to scold his dick for misbehaving, he grabbed his keys, a bottle of water, and headed out. He started to sprint across the street, but a few assholes in a blue car honked at him before they sped away. "Punks."

Mrs. Cope waved him over and said hello, offering him a home cooked meal if he would come over the weekend to look at her sink. He said he would and kissed her cheek, slipping on his ear buds to listen to music.

A few minutes later, he turned down the right street, craned his neck for a second to see if Bella was down the road yet. She wasn't.

Edward had to admit, he rather liked running. It felt good after a long day to get his muscles stretched, a little warm, and it helped clear his mind. He went over his To Do List for the day and managed to check off most of them. Mentally, he created another for the next day and focused on the anticipation for the evening.

Two years since the last time she had sex would make most men feel pressured. Not Edward, he felt fucking honored. That sounded stupid in his head, but it was the truth. He would be the first to touch her intimately in years. The thought made his heart pound and his blood simmer. He cursed the fact that he didn't throw on a pair of boxer briefs. He was going to scare some unsuspecting folks if he couldn't get his mind from conjuring up Bella—naked.

"Fuck." He ignored the indignant huff from some woman nearby and continued down the street, picturing his cousin armed with his stun gun. That usually got the job done. He shuddered at the memory from losing a bet and having to experience one of those. It also reminded him never to bet on anything with Emmett.

Edward looked up and saw Bella turn the corner onto the street. Haloed by the light of the setting sun from behind her, he marveled at her shapely silhouette. Her shoulders were the perfect size, arms slim yet her muscles were lightly defined, her breasts made his mouth water as her sides curved inward before they flared out to hips he could grab on to. If he continued down to her legs, ones he couldn't wait to feel wrapped around him, he'd have to stop to take a breather and calm his dick down.

The damn thing had a mind of its own sometimes.

She hadn't noticed him yet, but he saw her stop in front of a house. It took a moment for him to realize it was his old one. The one he sold so he could build his dream home. She continued to run in place, her eyes on the house for some reason.

Edward picked up his pace, keeping in rhythm to the music playing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar blue car come up from behind him and speed down a few blocks, only to slow down near where Bella looked over the house. Unaware as it crept closer, oblivious to the danger they posed. Instinct had Edward running faster, zipping through a few pedestrians and obstacles that walked the same path in the friendly neighborhood.

The car stopped in the middle of the street, all the occupants inside had their eyes on her.

"Bella!" he called out, once, twice when she hadn't responded. It was useless, with her ear buds in and him too far away, she couldn't hear him. The back passenger door opened, two of them stepping out and moving toward her.

"Hey! Fucking assholes, don't you fucking dare!"

The assholes, however, had heard him and cursed. They couldn't seem to decide what to do. The sound of them cursing finally caught Bella's attention, as did the knife one held in his hand. One of the fuckers lunged but she reached for her stun gun and hit him on the neck. His body rigid before he collapsed on the ground, but his friend pulled him toward the car. The door slammed closed as protesting brakes squealed. She watched it speed away, the car leaving black marks on the road.

It all happened so fast.

"Bella!" Edward tried again, this time his voice reaching her. She spun around, fists raised, feet shoulder width apart, ready for a fight. The stun gun fell as her tense shoulders slumped when she saw him and she ran the rest of the way toward him.

She nearly brought him to his knees with the force of her body slamming into his. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms around his neck, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"They've been following me around since I left work," she said breathlessly. "I thought I lost them."

Edward knew then how close he had come to losing her. The news reports about the two female joggers found in Livingston, a neighboring town came to mind. The details hadn't been pretty, horrible in fact. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, least of all the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Fucking hell, we need to call the police." She nodded against his shoulder, kissing his jaw gently, shaking. Already he missed her warmth pressed against him, as he set her on her feet. Taking her hand, a few people walked over to check on them. Some had seen the commotion and said they already called the police.

* * *

"Will you stay with me?" Bella asked softly, toeing the floor outside her apartment, uncertain. Nothing like the woman he'd come to know.

They had spent hours with the police, describing the car and the men inside. Bella had been smart enough to memorize the license plate number, only to find that it was a stolen plate. The car matched the description someone witnessed near one of the murder victims' crime scene.

Edward hadn't been much help, unable to describe the men in detail, only giving generic descriptions. It was Bella and another witness, Angela Webber that were able to give accurate details on two of the men.

His poor Bella hadn't stopped shaking since they left the police. It could've been much worse and he was so fucking thankful he made the run.

"Yeah, I'd like to stay."

She seemed to want to say something more, but was at a loss for the words.

"I don't expect anything from you," he said cautiously. "I just need to hold you tonight." She breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wasted no time in doing the same, taking in the scent of her hair and the warmth of her safe in his hold.

"It's just that I don't want the same day we make love for the first time to be on the same day that—" She shuddered and squeezed him harder, eliminating the already minute space between them.

He kissed the top of her head, sighing. "I completely agree."

She led him to the bathroom, a blush brightening her pale complexion. He hadn't realized how pale she'd been until then. His hand reached to touch the pink skin, his hand shaking. It appeared he wasn't the only one in the need of comfort.

He stepped away, knowing she needed a moment or three. "I'll let you take a shower. I can warm up some of the stew you made last night." She held out her hand for his, which he didn't hesitate to take.

"Stay?" She said the quiet word in the form of a question. As if she thought, he wouldn't want to be with her. She couldn't be more wrong.

He knew he loved her already as a friend, couldn't believe it had only taken a few weeks. He didn't want to push her. Not when he figured out as he stood before her with his chest wide open for her to see his heart that he loved her for so much more than a friend.

"You sure?" he asked.

She shrugged, leaving the choice up to him. He closed the distance between them again and slipped a finger beneath her chin so she would look at him.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, Beautiful."

She gave him a small smile and helped him remove his t-shirt. With cautious fingers, he did the same, tossing hers aside. He kept his eyes on her face, wanting to show her he was there for _her_. She adjusted the shower, a hand on him at all times as if she was afraid that he'd disappear.

He missed her smile, even though he had seen it earlier during lunch. Was the reason behind it, and he wanted to see another one again. Telling her about how he felt would put one on her face, he hoped. She wasn't ready to hear it yet, not after what had happened.

Stripped of their clothes, naked in other ways, he saw something reflected in her eyes. He hoped she could see it, how he felt without the words. Taking his hand in hers, she led him under the spray of water and asked him to wash away the fear that still lingered on her skin.

Her words nearly broke his heart and he wanted to hunt the bastards down for scaring her.

His hands glided, soapy and slick, across silky skin. She wasn't bothered by his natural reaction to her. Something he couldn't help, no matter how much he wished it. She made no move sexually, and he understood.

When the moment came to make love to her, he wanted nothing on her mind but them.

An hour later, after eating in the kitchen, they slipped into bed together. Tucked against his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her, he kissed the back of her neck.

"I have to leave early," he said before she could fall asleep. "I can cancel the inspection."

She squeezed his hand on her stomach and shook her head. "Don't, but maybe after that you can come home. I think I'm going to take the day off."

"I can do that."

"Edward," she said a few minutes later. She was fighting her sleep. "Was that really your house?" He had explained that to her when they rode to the police station.

"Yes."

"It was the one I wanted to buy, but lost to another bidder." Something in her voice made him still, unsure he heard her right.

"Really?"

She nodded, sighing a little. "I don't think we would've met if I had bought it." She was probably right, since he hadn't passed down that particular road unless he headed toward Bella's work.

"Wow," he murmured, kissing her neck again.

"Edward," she said again, several minutes later. He hummed in reply. "Thanks for saving me."

Edward held her closer, breathing her in. "All I did was run to you."

Almost twenty minutes later, he felt her shift again and turn toward him. "Edward." She touched his cheek and his lips. A breath shuddered out of him, skimming her fingers. Gruffly, he said her name, curling his hands around her face and in her hair. Just before the touch of her lips on his, she whispered, "Love you."

He groaned and kissed her, peppering her face as he told her what he kept inside all night. "I love you, Beautiful."

* * *

**AN: I have mentioned the blue car more than once, some of you seen something like this coming. These two needed the ILY's before the act, not sure why I felt that way, but it seemed to fit them. Chapter 8 is done and might go up before the weekend is over. This fic is almost complete, at 10 total chapters, including the epilogue. **

**On a more serious note, this car thing with the joggers was something that was happening in a nearby city a few years ago. Four dead, and they almost got a hold of someone close to me. They waited until she jogged on a empty street, almost "hit" her, causing her to fall. They tried to apologize and offer to take her to the hospital. She saw right through them, she kicked, screamed and did everything she could to get attention and it worked. It seemed to be some sort of gang initiation. She's alright and smarter from it.**

**I just wanted to warn you to be careful. *Be safe* Thank you!**


	8. Trust

**Chapter Eight—Trust **

* * *

Edward grimaced as his phone's alarm went off on Bella's nightstand. He was quick to turn it off, but she stirred a bit. She nuzzled his chest and fell right back to sleep. He really didn't want to leave, but knew he had to.

_I should cancel._

"You're not canceling," she murmured, kissing his chest. He had said that out loud. "Go, I'll probably still be here when you get back." She stretched beside him, like a kitten, hands overhead. She was still naked, her eyes slightly hooded from sleepiness. "I'm going to play hookie." Her leg, slender and naked _hooked_ around his hip, silky smooth and warm.

Yeah, she wasn't making it easy to get out of bed. She had to feel what was happening between their bodies. He'd been hard since dawn, thickening further when she nuzzled him.

"What if I want to play hookie too?" His hand slid up her back, tightening between her shoulder blades to pull her closer.

"Whatever has been keeping you out late some nights is important."

He swallowed, knowing it was the perfect moment to tell her what he'd been thinking about for days. She knew a little about why he sold his former home. "It's my dream home," he said, sweeping some hair from her face. He wanted to look into her eyes and didn't want anything to keep them from him. "That's why I work late sometimes. I figured out something though."

She looked concerned, her brow tightening. He smoothed the tiny crease between them with his thumb, kissing the area for a second.

"What did you figure out?" she asked, sighing at the touch of his lips.

"I need you."

She smiled a little, and she pulled herself up on her elbow. The sheet shifted enough to give him a tantalizing view of her breasts. Christ, he was going to lose all his control and attack her. He needed to tell her something else first.

"How do you need me?"

He wiggled his brow, thumbing one of her pretty, little nipples. It hardened under his touch. "That's a loaded question."

This time her smile reached her whiskey eyes, tempting as ever as she swept her tongue over her full bottom lip. He wanted to take a sip and drown in her.

She playfully punched his shoulder, failing to keep herself upright and falling against him. Her chest met his and he couldn't help the groan that slipped from his mouth.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled, her fingers running down the fine hair down his abdomen.

"Fuck, woman," he groaned again and slipped his hand down to her ass. Before he got lost in her, he pulled back enough to look at her face. "I figured out I need you to design the kitchen."

That got her attention.

"Yeah," he said, feeling so fucking out of his element and nervous. "I don't know shit about a designing one, especially one for a five star chef. I can see you cooking in my kitchen, eventually."

She didn't look like she was going to run, that was good. Edward ran a hand through her hair, knowing she needed a minute to work through everything in her head. She worked through the issues like that, but every second of silence seemed like forever.

"Leave me the blueprints," she said, propping herself up again. The look on her face said she was serious. She wasn't going to push him away or tell him they're going too fast. Most people would say that they were, except maybe his family. It all happened to them the same way, they fell quick and hard.

"You know how to read them?" he asked.

"I know enough to see how much space I'm working with and where everything needs to go. I also need a budget and if you have natural gas or LP, that kind of thing." It shouldn't have surprised him that ideas already started to form in her head.

Before he could do or say anything, his alarm went off again. "How the hell did you manage to distract me from your body?" He jumped out of bed, reluctant to leave.

She shrugged, watching him put on his washed shorts from the day before. "It only shows what a good guy you are."

"That means a lot coming from you." He bent to kiss her, loving the softness of her lips. Color, the shape, their taste, they fit his perfectly. "Not all guys are assholes like your ex," he added, wondered if she really trusted him. His phone alerted him to a message and he checked it, cursing. "Here. My ex won't leave me alone. Maybe she'll listen to you." He made his way to the bathroom, hoping he didn't regret what he'd just done.

Bella had hoped to watch Edward's naked ass as he walked, but he put on his damn shorts. She should've left them in the bathroom. Naked nights might be mandatory from that day forward.

There was an elephant in the room, or more than one. He hadn't said anything about their declarations the night before. She hadn't either. She had fallen asleep right after he kissed her, after he said the words too.

Had it been a dream? She didn't think so and hoped it was real.

She looked down at the phone in her hand. Privacy was very important to her, and though Edward wanted her to look, she didn't like the idea. She trusted him. Right? She groaned, falling back on her pillow. He wasn't Michael, and she knew that. She looked at the ceiling, listening to Edward run the sink in the bathroom. He probably found the extra toothbrush in one of the drawers.

The phone buzzed again. She checked it, concerned for him.

_Eddie, I only want to give you back your key. I need to see you to do that. xx Lauren_

"Oh, you're good," Bella hissed, her hand clenching around the phone. "But I'm better." She typed out a text and hit send, hoping she didn't overstep any boundaries.

"What did you tell her?"

She yelped, sending the phone in the air. Luckily, it landed on the bed. She looked sheepishly at Edward, ready to tell him off for startling her but her mouth fell open. _He's fucking gorgeous. _

Shirtless, wearing gym shorts that sat low on his hips, she made out the definition of his abs she had only seen a glimpse of before. Just only had the pleasure to touch, they had showered the night before, but her mind was full of horrible "what if" scenarios that she hadn't even noticed. The only thing she focused on was how his touch made them all go away.

She had to have been out of her mind. He had a nice light golden tan all over, muscles dipped and curved in all the right places, trim hips, and thick thighs. God, the things he could do with that body.

Do to her.

"Damn," she moaned, her legs bending at the knees, rubbing together. "Come here," she urged, settling again. He crawled over her, looking every bit the predator, eyes darker than ever. "I want to give you something to make you hurry back," she whispered. He kept his body away from her, propped up on his hands and knees. Too much space between them, but he made no move to close the distance.

He wanted her to come to him.

Bella started on his bicep, noticing a light shiver move through him. Her hand slipped up the curve of his shoulder, lingering on the nape of his neck. She teased the hair there. At lunch the day before, their discussion about fantasies changed directions when she confessed how long it had been for her.

She wanted to share her dreams with him. "Yesterday morning, I woke up with my hand between my thighs."

"Fuck," he hissed, his hips meeting hers too briefly.

She gasped, wanting more. "I was dreaming of you."

"What was I doing to you?" His question was all honey, filled with need. She wasn't being fair, knowing he had to go. She needed him though, wanted him to finish his business and come home to her.

"You were hard." Her wandering hand ran down his chest, stopping just where the formation of his hips started. That tantalizing V made her mouth water. "Every inch of you was inside me."

"Fucking hell." Another groan and his arms finally collapsed under the weight of his desire. His mouth poised over her lips, but not touching her. She wanted his kiss, needed it. "Tell me more."

"You loved my mouth on you," she murmured, rubbing him outside of his shorts. He grunted. His forehead tight against hers, his eyes clenched closed. "But you were desperate to feel me, needed to get inside me."

He was desperate, his hips thrusting between her thighs. "Fucking condoms are downstairs," he moaned, kissing her hard. "No fucking time, you're driving me crazy." His tongue moved over hers, thrusting inside her mouth with an intensity that stole her breath.

Her hands slipped inside his shorts, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. She cried out, his cock, thick and hot behind the fabric, hit her just right. He cursed and set a pace, thrusting against her, kissing her again.

There was something hot about how she was completely naked and he was partially clothed. Her head fell back, dark curls spread across her sheets, better than any fantasy he had of her. His lips moved from her mouth, down her neck and teased a pink nipple. It was the same color of her lips, and he groaned at her taste. The light brown sugar and honey of her body wash only enhanced it.

She was fucking sweet.

"Right there," she breathed in his ear, just before he went back for more of her mouth. She stole all his senses with her touch, the look of pleasure on her face, and her words. His hands curled over her shoulders from behind, his body fully meeting hers. He thrust harder, groaning, wishing nothing but skin existed between them. She cried out his name on the next thrust and shook on the one right after. His name mingled with curses. He was so fucking close and he needed it. It was the feel of her nipples against his chest, and her mouth at his ear, the whispered, "I love you," that made him come.

Her hands played with his hair as he tried to capture his breath, ease his racing heart. "We may need to have the fire department on speed dial," she murmured, laughing sweetly.

"Why is that, Beautiful?"

She grinned up at him, his smile matching hers. "That was fucking hot." He chuckled and promised another scorcher when he returned.

"I shouldn't be more than a few hours," he said several minutes later, at her door. She was in his t-shirt and nothing else. He really wanted to fucking stay. He caressed her cheek. "You sure you're okay?"

Her face softened and she shrugged. "I didn't have any nightmares," she told him. "I'm fine. Go get the approval, be the boss for a while, and come back when you can."

"Around lunch, okay?" She nodded and pushed up to the tips of her toes to kiss him. "I really do love you," he added.

She smiled and pushed him out the door when another alarm went off. He did need to go, his shorts were uncomfortable, and work called. Almost twenty minutes later after a shower, he was in his truck when he remembered the text from Lauren.

He read Bella's return message. _Keep it. The locks have been changed. I also regret to inform you that Edward is off the market, indefinitely – xx from his girlfriend Bella. _

He laughed aloud and stopped at the local hardware store to grab new locks. He'd tell the property owner about changing the locks later, knowing he'd understand. What surprised him was that Lauren hadn't responded to the message.

* * *

"Hey," Jacob said, one of Edward's best employees. "Your phone has been ringing nonstop out here."

"Thanks," he said, catching the phone and saw who it was. "Hey, Beautiful."

"They arrested the assholes!" she stated rapidly. "We helped catch the killers. I have to go to the station to pick out the ones I saw yesterday in a lineup."

"That's good, baby. Just be careful."

"I'll see you soon?"

"I have about another hour."

"I should be done by then." They ended the call with plans for lunch and Edward returned the call from one of the detectives that left a message. Since Bella and another witness were able to identify the men, they didn't need him to come down to the station yet.

As promised, he arrived at his apartment an hour later. However, when he arrived, he noticed his door was unlocked. He cautiously moved inside his apartment, and heard someone moving inside his bedroom.

Had Bella returned already?

No.

Not by a fucking long shot.

"What the fuck, Lauren?" He was aware he was yelling but didn't give a shit. His ex-girlfriend was on his bed, fucking naked. He had a right to yell. She struck a pose on the damn bed, making him curse again. "Get the fuck out of my bed. Are you fucking insane?" His voice was rising with every word.

"Eddie." Blonde, too fake, and all wrong on his bed, he tossed more curses and a blanket on her.

"Get up before I call the police."

He heard her come in before she said a word. "Edward?"

His eyes widened and Lauren fucking smirked, tossing the blanket off her so Bella would get the full effect.

"I should be pissed," he heard Bella say. "Forget it, I still am, but not at you, Edward. I trust you." That made him hiss out the breath he was holding. "You have five fucking seconds before I pull you by your extensions from the damn bed."

It was Edward's turn to smirk. Standing just behind him was his new best friend, looking all fierce and ready to throw down. He wanted to tackle her. He stepped aside since he'd done all he could to get Lauren to leave him alone. Short of a restraining order, which he would file as soon as possible, now that he saw just how bat shit crazy she was.

What made him smile more was the fact that Bella hadn't jumped to conclusions, she trusted him. He couldn't love her more, but as he watched her keep her composure, he realized that he'd likely fall in love with her a little more each day.

A few minutes later, in front of the building, Bella tapped her foot as Lauren tried once again to get his attention.

"I'm sorry."

Edward snorted, his arms crossed over his chest. "Nothing has changed, Lauren. I'm still building my dream home and sinking every extra penny I have into it. Why the sudden change of heart?"

She shrugged, sniffled as she wiped away at her eye. The tears were as fake as the rest of her. What had he seen in her? Sure, she was sweet when they first met at some barbeque, but how had he missed how high fucking maintenance she was?

Suddenly, the timing made fucking sense. She hadn't started to want to get back into his life after their break up until two months before. It was around the time the local newspapers announced that his construction company had won the contract with the city. The same contract would take his mid-size company into the big leagues. He wouldn't be insanely rich, but enough and it would get him more business. That would likely line his bank account nicely in a few years.

"Get out of here," he hissed, shaking his head. "You know about the contract. It's still about the money, again."

Bella stepped toward Lauren, but he was quick to pull her against him to keep her from going after her. He knew after everything she went through with that prick of an ex, how she lost the passion for a restaurant of her own, she wouldn't stand for anyone to hurt somebody the same way.

Her shoulders squared, her eyes narrowed. "You heard him, get out of here." She slammed the cab door closed the second Lauren was inside.

"Fuck," Edward hissed. Her ass was tight against his groin, driving him crazy. "You're fucking amazing." His mouth lingered on her neck, biting gently. She wiggled in his hold, moaning. "You trust me."

"Not sure when that happened," she said, turning to face him, "but I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck, but scowled. "Now your fucking bed is tainted." She pouted, looking up at him. He brushed his lips over hers and bit her cute pout.

"We'll just make a stop for the box of condoms before heading to your apartment." She nodded, pulling him toward the building. They ran up the stairs, desperate for each other. Her ass was right fucking there as he followed her up the stairs. He could take so much, so he needed to taste her. On his floor's landing, he had to stop and kiss her again.

Breathless, she pulled away first. "I trust you, I love you. But if you don't get me upstairs and fuck me, I'm going to hit you." He groaned and flung her over his shoulder, running toward his place.

"Bella, I guarantee you, the moment we get inside your apartment we ain't making it to the bed."

She moaned. "Oh yes, yes please."


	9. Promises

**Chapter Nine—Promises**

* * *

"Fuck," Edward hissed as his head hit the back of his apartment door. Bella's fingers tested his will, his control. They teased him, skimming the surface of his skin. Her tongue and lips followed the same path.

The second they reached his door, he had pressed her against the wall beside it and kissed her hard. A catcall from a nosy neighbor minutes later was the only reason they managed to stumble through his door.

Bella didn't let him get far.

Not that he had any issues with that. Yet, as she trailed blazing lips along his chest, her words about his tainted bed came back.

"Condoms and then your p-place," he groaned, his head thumping against the wood. Talking under her method of sexual torture was impossible.

"Give me a second," she murmured, tiny vibrations on his nipple had his hips rubbing against her stomach. He sought what he needed to quench his desire. He craved Bella, had to have her soon before he lost his fucking mind. Almost seven months without sex left him ready to come with one brush of her hand on his cock.

That was over his jeans. The second her hand delved inside, he'd be a goner.

Determined not to look like a fucking five pump chump, he whirled around, caging her against the door. Turning the tables against her, and she moaned, though he wasn't sure of the cause.

Was it the press of his covered cock between her thighs? He was harder than ever. Was it the passion in which he took her mouth? The same way he wanted to thrust hard and deep inside her.

Both, considering how her hips circled, seeking more friction. The way her lips parted to take his tongue. He had to pull back, too close to the cusp of something big. No fucking this up, he reminded himself.

"Condoms," he said again, taking a step back. He nearly laughed when she whimpered and glared at him, reminding him that she said she'd hit him if he didn't fuck her. She nodded, her whiskey eyes lightening up, appearing golden. "Damn, you're beautiful."

He had to go back for more. His hands cradled her face before he slanted his mouth over hers, but she kept her lips tightly sealed.

Didn't she know it was inevitable?

His teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, and then stung, a breathless gasp and he was inside again. This time she moaned, her fingers pulling his jeans open. His groan was her prize and his was the touch of her hand as she delved inside.

"Bella," he groaned against her mouth. His eyes nearly rolled back, and he so desperately wanted to let her have her way. This was Bella though, and he was too desperate to be inside her.

Bella saw the war in his desire-glazed eyes, the need to give her more, but a part of him wanted to take and take what she offered. Then take some fucking more, she was sure of it. It was there in the thrust of his hips, the grip of his fingers in her hair, the harsh exhale on the corner of her lips. She wanted that loss of control from him, where desire and lust won out.

Even as she desired those things, she wanted him to takeover. For once in her life, she wanted to hand the reins to a man. She pushed him, her hand moving away. His chest rose and fell harder than usual with every breath he took. If she wanted his desire to spiral out of control, she needed to tease.

His nostrils flared the moment she slid her hands up her thighs, the dress she wore bunching up on her wrists.

"I'd get those condoms if I were you."

His response was a firm nod and lick of his lips. His eyes couldn't seem to decide where to linger, her bare thighs as she spread them apart, or the hand she lifted to pinch her nipple through her dress.

"Fuck," he hissed, palming himself through his boxers. Another whisper of his name and he backed another step, a lick of her lips had him just inside his bedroom. She had no desire to follow, not after the trash they removed from it earlier. They could take a detour to his bathroom.

The second she advanced, he shook his head. "Not here, Beautiful." He was gone in seconds, turning once to look at her. "Keep those panties on, Bella. I want the pleasure of seeing you remove them."

Her head fell back, hitting the door a little too hard. She cursed and she heard him chuckle. "Laugh it up, buddy," she said, wincing. "I can always go upstairs and pull out Old Faithful."

Armed with a box of condoms, soiled sheets and an overnight bag, he stood before her still damn clothed. "You named your vibrator Old Faithful?"

She nearly slapped her hands over her face, laughing and blushing. "Oh my God, I have no filter when I'm horny and yes, it always gets me off, hence the name."

"You'll need to show me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows making her squeak. He dropped the sheets from his bed by the door. "That shit is going into the incinerator at work tomorrow." She peeked through her fingers and saw he was serious. "Let's go, Beautiful," he said, taking her hand in his. Eyes locked, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "I'll promise an orgasm in less than three minutes if you give me your panties right now."

He was presenting her with a challenge. He knew she never backed down from one. Usually more conservative, she would rarely participate in such an act. She wanted to, so why deny herself.

"You're on!" she repeated the same words he said to her that first day in the park. He stood back to watch and she wanted that desperation again in his gaze. It was still there, twin green flames, but it had banked when he went into his room.

Her inhibitions floated away, all because he looked at her as if she was the only one for him. She had never been so sure about anyone like she was about Edward. His honesty was such a foreign concept to her big city roots, so fresh she couldn't have helped but love it.

Love him.

Edward watched as Bella turned away from him, circling her hips as she moved. He cursed and stepped closer, just out of arm's length. She was pure temptation as she danced the hem of her dress up and over her hips, rocking them from side to side. He nearly fell to his knees the second he saw the perfect, naked curves of her ass. The bottom half peeked from beneath the lace, enticing him to take another step toward her. She shook her head, smirking over her shoulder at him.

One side of her panties started to fall, and with a toe-curling dance had the other side doing the same.

"Fuck!" The tips of his fingers skimmed with a feather-like touch on the tempting curves. She moaned and her hands dropped to her sides. She bumped him away enough to give her room. Hands on the door, she moved her hips and legs to help the panties drop to the floor. He was panting, the second she held up her sandaled foot, lace dangling for him to take, he did.

When he had them in his hands, he reached for her, desperate to touch her. She dodged and ran out the fucking door.

Bella left Edward in his apartment, her panties in his hand and a "What the fuck just happened?" look on his face. She laughed and ran down the hall toward the stairs, she heard him run in pursuit.

"Beautiful, you're going to pay for that," he hissed the moment they hit the stairwell, the door closing behind him. She flicked the back of her dress up, giving him another view of her ass. He stumbled, cursed, and lunged.

Edward couldn't remember when he had so much fun before or during sex. His beautiful was teasing the fuck out of him, but he loved it. The chase would be worth the effort, he knew it. His hands missed her by mere inches, her body disappearing behind the door that led to her floor.

"You're fast," she said over her shoulder, smirking. "But I'm faster." She was at her door and fumbled with her keys, glancing at him. Edward stalked toward her, her gaze remained on him, her chest falling and rising a little harder.

The door slowly swung open, a smile on her sweet face and she ran inside. He was quick to follow, tossed his bag on the floor, and kicked the door closed. She stood before him, waiting for his next move. He removed a condom from the box and cocked a finger for her to come to him.

"You promised we wouldn't make it to the bed," she reminded him, slowly eliminating the distance between them. Every step she took had him itching to attack her.

"What else did I promise you?" he asked, toeing out of his sneakers. With one hand, he removed his t-shirt and tossed it aside.

She bit her lip, looking unsure before a beautiful smile stole his breath. "You promised to make me come in only a few minutes if I gave you my underwear."

His jeans and boxers pooled at his feet, kicking them away. Bella watched the action and slid her hands up her thighs again, her gaze on his cock. He shook his head. "Don't you dare, Bella," he said, grabbing one of her wandering hands. With a tug she was in his arms, he circled around and once again had her against a door.

"Now, where were we," he whispered in her ear, his hands on her hips. With a quick tug, her dress disappeared behind him.

"I don't know about you," she hummed, nibbling on his jaw. "But I'm pretty sure I was right here." Her hand circled around his cock and it earned her a soft groan, panting near her ear. Foreheads pressed together, they watched her hand move over him. One stroke, and then two, he pulled her hand away.

"I always keep my promises, Beautiful," he stated. "But if you keep doing that, I won't be able to." She smiled cheekily at him, thumbing the head of his cock. "God, you're gonna keep me on my fucking toes."

"You're three minutes are almost up."

"Fucking brat," he hissed, dropping to his knees. He nuzzled the inside of her thigh, groaning when he caught her scent. It was potent and fucking mouthwatering. She whimpered as he teased her with gentle bites, having to grab hold of her hips to keep her from moving. At the first touch of his tongue, her knees shook as her fingers weaved into his hair. She tugged once and cupped one side of his jaw. His eyes lifted to meet her darkening gaze, nearly giving in to his desires and just taking her.

He focused instead on her taste on his tongue and the way her breath hitched for every stroke of it. He freed his hands long enough to slide on the condom, because the moment she came, he'd be inside her the fucking next second.

He sucked, licked and hummed. Her hips rolled within his hold, her sounds sent him spiraling. Her taste and the way she felt around his finger had him stroking his cock more than once. Desperate for more, he slid in another digit.

"Edward," Bella hissed, her eyes rolling closed. She couldn't handle watching him between her thighs without her knees buckling. He alternated between holding her hip and stroking himself, and she realized her fantasies had nothing on reality. The second his lips closed firmly over her, sucking as his fingers thrust inside her, she came. Dizzy and mind numbingly perfect, she cried out, "Edward."

Before she could catch her breath, he was inside her. Hard, fast and perfect. Her hands automatically reached for his broad shoulders, her mouth on his neck as she tried to feel everything he did to her. Long and thick, she couldn't get enough of him. Her thigh high on his hip tightened further, her heel biting into his firm ass, making him groan against her temple. He gathered her hands, lifting them over her head. Her wrists fit perfectly in just one of his hands, the other he brought between them.

"You feel so good, Beautiful," he murmured. "You taste like heaven." He thrust harder, his grip on her breast tightened for a second before he teased her nipple with nibble fingers. "Look how good we fit, baby." She moaned, her gaze falling between her thighs. He slowed enough for her to see how she took every inch of him.

He bent enough to tease her lips with his tongue, and she opened to take it. "Mm," she hummed, earning a sound that was equal parts grunt and growl. "I do taste good."

"Fucking hell, woman," he hissed, leaning back enough to take her in. His eyes roamed over her bouncing breasts, the way her stomach tightened, and lingered on the slim thigh around his hip. He dropped her hands, pulling the other leg up.

Edward groaned and shook his head, trying not to fucking come before her. Thrust after thrust, she drove him crazy with her rolling hips and kiss. Her hand slipped down from her neck, circled her nipple, and he watched as she rubbed between her thighs. His eyes snapped up to hers and saw how close she was.

"Please," she moaned softly, breathlessly. He renewed his efforts, head on her shoulder as he thrust inside her, fingers digging into her hips and ass. She came with a muttered curse and another cry of his name. Knees buckling, he slid them down to the floor, grabbed a pair of sweats from his bag, and placed them on the floor.

He was still inside, hard as ever. He spun her, fucking cursing all the while. She was small enough to move with ease and still stay inside her. He'd never been able to do that, had heard friends talk about, and fuck if it didn't send him to the edge imagining all the things he could do with her. She cried out, gasping out his name.

He was determined that she never question his stamina again. On her hands and knees, thighs tight and together, he pressed his chest against her back and whispered in her ear, "Did you think I was done?"

"Oh fuck."


	10. Run, baby, Run

**Chapter Ten—Run, Baby, Run**

* * *

Bella cursed and laughed, hissing when Edward curled her hair around his wrist. She moaned and arched her back, needing him deeper.

"I want one more from you," he whispered, sucking on her neck. His teeth scraped gently with just enough sting for her to enjoy his soothing tongue that followed. Her hips rolled and earned her a deep grunt.

She did it again.

This time he cursed, his fingers digging into her hip. He was slow to pull back, teasing her. She lamented the loss of fullness, of his hips pressed tighter against her. When only the tip of his cock remained, he slammed inside her quick and hard. Her arms collapsed, unable to take the brunt of his thrust. On her forearms, she pushed back against him.

Edward stilled and ground his hips against hers. His hands roamed over her perfect ass, teasing between her thighs, gently squeezing a breast as his other slid all over her back and shoulders. The way her body rolled and danced around his cock would forever remain in his mind and fantasies.

She had no problem with taking what she wanted, and he had half a mind to let her. Just to watch her move so fluidly and perfectly against him.

He tugged on her hair and pulled out slowly, making her whimper. All of her sounds, he wanted them. All she had to give he'd take and return it tenfold. He set a heart-pounding pace and a sheen of sweat coated their bodies. One they usually didn't achieve until they ran over three miles, at least.

"Yes," she hissed, tossing her head back as his thrusts increased, erratic as fire shot down his spine. Her hand slapped on the wood floor twice and in rhythm with his hips. She rose onto her arms, meeting him harder, faster. Her hair still wrapped around his wrist, she begged him to pull harder.

"Fuck," he hissed, sucking in a breath. He watched as her back arched beautifully. Releasing her hair, he grabbed a hold of her hips with both hands, desperately needing to pound into her. When her arms threatened to fold from under her, he wrapped one of his around her waist. He pulled her to his chest, murmured against her ear, "Almost there, beautiful. I'm in so fucking deep."

"Oh God," she cried, surprised of his move and words. Her body stilled, long enough for the fire in the pit of her stomach to boil over. "Edward!"

Against her neck, his lips on her pulse, he groaned, his eyes falling closed. She clenched around him and he knew right then, he'd chase her around the fucking world to have her like that again. Thrusting a few more times, he let go just as his every nerve ending in his body seemed to explode.

They fell to the floor in a pile of sweaty bodies, panting. Tucked to his side, Bella started to laugh a few minutes later. "Oh my God, I never knew it could be this good."

Edward hummed in agreement, sampling her shoulder with his lips. "Same here," he murmured, wrapping his arm under her shoulders to support her head. The floor wasn't exactly comfortable but his legs still felt like noodles to move yet.

He felt her shift, her arm on his chest as she peppered it with small kisses. "I had bought some Thai, and now, I'm suddenly feeling ravenous." He laughed, patting her ass and squeezing. "I'll go warm some up. You'll need your energy." His eyes widened, making her laugh. "Two years, Edward." She nipped at his jaw. "I want to make love to you for a very long time."

From the softening of her smile and the look in her eyes, he knew she meant more than that night and even the following day.

He gently swept some of her hair behind her ear, loving how she nuzzled his palm. "Then you better feed me and I'm in fucking desperate need of a shower."

She moaned softly, moving enough to lick and nip on his neck. "But I love the scent of sawdust, sweat, and sex on you."

His cock twitched. She laughed and shook her head. "When did you last test?" They hadn't had this talk since she finally decided to give him a chance, and they needed it. She rose to her knees, distracting the hell out of him. She had a gorgeous body, which she covered within seconds with his t-shirt.

"Last week," he said, wincing.

She froze and cocked an eyebrow. "You were really sure of yourself." With a quick kiss, she made her way to the kitchen, calling him to join once he was done. He slipped on his boxers and made a stop in the bathroom to dispose the condom, foregoing the shower.

His arms slipped around her when he reached the kitchen. "You mad?"

"No," she said, shrugging. "Confidence in a man is not a turn off. I thought we'd have to wait for your results, this means we can forgo condoms if you'd like. I'm on the pill and it'll be nice to ride you bareback."

"You got no fucking shame, woman," he hissed and kissed her shoulder, naked because of his oversized shirt. "I'm clean, Beautiful."

"So am I," she said, popping a plate in the microwave. "So are we doing this?"

He turned her around, lifting her onto the counter. "The food is gonna get cold again," he said, kissing her gently. Her lips were soft, redder than usual, swollen. She moaned when he dropped his boxers and thrust inside her.

"On yes," she whispered, her head falling back, "Real cold."

* * *

They spent most of that day indoors. That night they fell into bed after and unforgettable shower that he'd have in his spank bank for years. They moved it to the bed where he spent almost an hour making love to her. Bringing them to the edge, but pulling back before completion several times. When they finally let go, it was wave after wave of tremors and emotions.

It was exactly what the end of the night needed, before they kissed each other goodnight with whispered promises of love and of future together.

As Edward slept, he dreamed of Bella in the kitchen of his completed home, only it was _their_ home.

Sometime before dawn, he heard Bella whispering in her sleep. His name was among the soft words, love was another. He had no doubt she loved him, having proved it when she hadn't jumped to conclusions with his ex. It could've so easily gone another way and who knows what would've happened.

As sleep made his eyelids heavy again, he gave into the need to get some rest. He had plenty of time to be with her. That was until she started to moan in her sleep, making his eyes snap open. He rubbed a hand over his face, nearly combusting when her delicious ass started to rub against his groin. "Oh fuck," he hissed.

"Right there, Edward," she whispered, her hand moving from her naked hip to between her thighs. He had to bite his fist to keep from groaning aloud and just fucking taking her. From the door, to the encounter on the counter, they went from hard, to something softer by the time they made love in bed earlier.

If she kept it up, it was going to be hard and fast again. He'd have to wake her up. Would she mind? His thoughts wandered as her whimpers and moans started to drive him crazy. Already hard, he rubbed against her thigh. She moaned louder. He pressed his face into her hair to keep doing the same.

_Should I wake her up?_

He wasn't sure when his hand decided to make the choice, but it was on her ass. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming when she was suddenly straddling his hips, her hair curtaining around his face. His hand lifted to cradle the back of her neck.

"Took you long enough to act," she said, laughing and rolling her gorgeous hips over his. "You tired?"

"Sleep deprivation never looked so fucking good," he said, his hands running along her sides to cup her breasts. "I'm ready for anything you dish out, Beautiful."

She smiled wickedly at his words, knowing he was challenging her again. He loved the push and pull they had. Loved how competitive she was, never willing to lose. He found out the hard way whenever he started to win at a game of cards or on his gaming system. She gave a hundred and ten percent in everything she did, and it seemed in their new relationship, she'd give even more.

"Did I ever tell you I'm really good at yoga?" she asked as her lips trekked along his jaw, teasing him.

"No," he drew out the word, eyes rolling back at the feel of her teeth on his neck. She shifted enough to take him inside her, one of her knees on the bed, and then the other she draped over his fucking shoulder! He hissed because it felt so damn good. The move seemed to seat him deeper inside her.

She cried out, "Oh my God." Laughing a little after she rolled her hips, adding, "You feel good."

Edward could only moan as she moved above him. He helped her the best he could, but he soon was so lost to the pleasure he let her have her way. Her hands propped up on his thighs, her hips rolling perfectly over his.

"Bella," he moaned, shifting her and pulling up enough to wrap an arm around her waist. She met his lips the moment he was within reach. "You gonna love me tomorrow?"

Her arms draped over his shoulders, her circling hips slowing down. She nodded, her mouth poised over his, whispering, "And all the tomorrows after."

* * *

_**Six months later**_

The crisp March air had a little bite, but after the long day, it felt good. Running ahead of Edward, was a gorgeous runner. She was dressed in black and purple fitted pants with a matching jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail, the end of it swishing along the middle of her back. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

Her head tilted slightly, enough for her to have noticed him. She slowed.

"I run to you," Edward sang playfully, catching up with Bella. "Hi, baby."

Bella slipped her ear bud off, giving him a devastating smile. "Hey." She slowed her steps enough to give a small peck on his lips. "You're late." Tapping on her watch, she cocked an eyebrow wanting an answer.

"It's official. I just got the final on the house. It's ready to move in!" He fist-pumped nearly stumbling in his excitement.

"Congratulations!" She stopped and threw her arms around him. "I'm so excited for you." He kissed her long and thoroughly, murmuring a sweet thank you to her.

"The only reason I was late was because I had to stock the fridge," he said, wiggling his brow. "I thought we could christen the kitchen tonight."

She slapped his arm, laughing. "Thankfully Emmett was over before I left for my run. He had his fill, at least for now."

Edward shook his head, amused. Since Emmett's daughter took a lot of his and Rosalie's time, Bella made it her mission to make sure he stayed well fed. Thankfully, Edward's crazy, often over-the-top, cousin didn't scare her away. She was, in fact, the one that had scared him away when she produced a vegan dinner the first day they met.

It had taken Emmett another three weeks before he was willing to try anything else she made. When she brought out a plate of her award-winning ribs, he was her willing slave.

"Good, though I hope you understand that I also intend to make love in the kitchen." She rolled her eyes and her hips, feeling the effect she had on him against her stomach.

"As if I don't know your reaction to me cooking in the kitchen," she said, nipping on his lip.

He did his best to calm down and led her down another path. "Oh good, we're on the same page."

"So, when will you move?"

Edward never saw a more perfect opening. Behind them, he saw Mrs. Cope, who winked at him, before leaving the bench. The things he asked her to watch over waited for them.

Bella looked questioningly at him, with concern and a little fear. He had hated that it was there in the first place, renewed due to her ex's early release the month before. Thankfully, after a visit from him and Emmett, Michael had not even tried to talk to her.

Not that Bella would ever know that.

He took a hold of her arms, leading her to sit down. His fingers on her mouth stopped her from questioning him, but made her scowl. It was when Edward knelt on one knee before her that she seemed to stop breathing.

Tears already formed in her eyes as he held out the small box, opening it for her to see the ring inside. It was simple, yet all the diamonds around the band made it beautiful.

He cleared his throat, a little overcome himself. "I will run every day beside you if you'd allow me to wake up every morning with you, as my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms, knocking him on his ass. He laughed it off, nearly whimpering as she kissed his face repeatedly. "We're going to get married, live in your big new house, and have babies."

"Our house," he said, still laughing and struggling to get the ring on her finger. "Will you meet me at the bench for the next fifty or sixty years?"

"I think that could be arranged."

* * *

_**Four years later**_

In the backyard, adults mingled with others, as kids ran around. A huge banner hung over the present table with the words, _Happy 3__rd__ Birthday. _Alice and Jasper, their neighbors from their old apartment building were there, two of their kids played with Emmett and Rosalie's son and daughter. Tanya and Alec, having just arrived, set a gift on the table, their twin girls running toward the bounce house.

Bella was at the grill, as Edward helped bring over ice and drinks from inside their house. He kissed the cook, nuzzling her neck as someone nearly ran into him.

"Whoa there!" he grumbled, giving chase around the yard. People laughed as they watched him run after little Wyatt. At three years old, his son barely reached his knees, cute as could be with dimples, dark curls, and bright green eyes.

"Mommy! He's gonna get me!" Wyatt screeched, giggling like crazy. Bella rolled her eyes, rubbing her tummy. Edward stopped long enough to kiss her again, bending down to kiss her belly. They had already told everyone they're expecting their second child in the fall.

"Our boy can't stay still for one picture," he said, grinning. He brushed his lips over hers one more time before he located his son, hiding behind Emmett. Wyatt squealed the second he caught sight of his father.

"Mommy! Save me!"

Watching them, Bella couldn't be happier and glad that she chose to run to Edward instead of away. She laughed and flipped a few of her stuffed burgers on the grill, calling out to Wyatt, "Run, baby, run!"

She knew her man would catch him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Kim for all your help and encouragement *squishy hug* Thanks to everyone that reviewed and recommended this story. I'm going to miss these two so much, they were so much fun to write. What kind of Edward or Bella would you like to see me write next? **


End file.
